


Cry, Little Sister

by NoelleLilacNotte, Yiiiiikes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding Kink, Bullying, Child Neglect, Consensual Incest, Dib is so starved for affection it hurts, F/M, Impregnation, Inaccurate pregnancy, Incest, Lactation, Mild age gap, Neglectful Parents, Pregnancy, Protective Dib, Secret Relationships, Sibling Incest, Smut and Fluff, Trauma Bonding, Underage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Very very very idealized and inaccurate depictions of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: The only person who’s ever cared about you is Dib, and you’re the only person who’s ever cared about him. It’s natural that you’d fall in love, right?Too bad he’s your brother.
Relationships: Dib Membrane/Reader, Dib/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Maybe It’s Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib learns an unfortunate truth about his feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter:  
> Sweet Ophelia by Zella Day

Even at a young age, Dib knew what he was feeling was somehow _wrong_. The first time he’d noticed it, you’d been 5, and he’d been 8, and he’d told you about a ghost he saw while he helped you put bandaids on your knee after you’d tripped running away from it. He’d felt something, even then, but at the time, he couldn’t place what it was.

Existing around you only got more difficult as you grew older. Professor Membrane wasn’t around enough to care about the third child living under his roof. Even if the lack of guardians in your lives made Dib sad, it also made him proud to know that you depended on him.

Dib was only able to name any feelings he’d had for you were 10, and he was 13, when you’d fallen asleep in the tub and he’d wrapped you in a towel and carried you to sleep on his bed.

“Love.”

The same thing happened two years later, with a very different outcome. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it quicker, but even as a late-bloomer he’d been struck with a very uncomfortable realization as he felt precum dripping down his hypersensitive length at the sight of your naked form asleep in his bed.

Apparently “lust” was the other half of his feelings.

You weren't anywhere near as much of a late bloomer as him, he could tell from your budding breasts and the little bush of hair between your legs. You were absolutely stunning, soft and sweet and small, laying on his bed completely uncovered.

He could have touched you then. He could have spread your little legs and licked you until you woke up. Or he could have played with your nipples, pinching and flicking them while you whined in your sleep.

But he didn't.

And he wasn't sure if it was because of his morals or because he was afraid of getting caught.

He didn’t touch you that night. Instead, Dib barricaded himself in the bathroom and touched himself for the first time. He didn’t have much to go off of, just the clinical sex ed program he didn’t pay attention to, the occasional overheard joke from other kids at school, and the instinctual desire to keep stroking and tugging at the heavy, engorged length between his legs.

He spilled his seed into his hand with tears in his eyes and your face in his mind, and then he did it again, and again, and again, until he’d rubbed himself raw and couldn’t keep himself up anymore after cumming dry.

He caught himself wondering if you’d ever had the same experience, the same twitching, uncontrollable need he’d been cursed with. If he had anything left in his balls he probably would have cum again just to the idea.

He wondered, if you’d ever had or ever would have that sort of problem, if you’d be thinking about him when you did.

He was plagued by these thoughts for some time, yearning for you _always_ , but never feeling quite right about it.

On your thirteenth birthday you left your room in your underwear. And nothing else. Just a pair of plain white panties and a blue training bra. The sight made Dib's cock harden so quickly that he had to sit down and hide his lap under the kitchen table as soon as he entered the room.

"You know you have to be wearing clothes to go school, right?" He asked, his voice wavering. He really hoped he wasn't blushing.

"I'm not going to school today." You said, pulling a cereal box from the cabinet.

"What, why not?"

"Well, because it's my birthday and birthdays are supposed to be fun. Besides, dad won't even know that I skipped. I called myself in sick pretending to be him and it actually worked!"

“Are you gonna make me stay home too so you don’t just eat cereal all day and get sick?”

“Yep! I called you in sick too while I was at it. We have the day off, and since it’s _my_ birthday, I get to pick what we watch on tv all day!”

Dib was both very happy and very upset that you were going to watch tv. You’d want him to join you, like you always did, and you’d insist on sitting close to him and leaning up against his arm and shoulder as you did.

He wasn’t sure he’d survive that, but saying no would just cause you to be suspicious. He loved your curiosity, how you always wanted to know _more_ about anything you found interesting, but right now he wished you were just a little bit less interested in him.

Or, maybe a little bit _more_ interested, if he was thinking purely with his dick.

He hoped you hadn’t picked up the “pillow over the boner” trick from tv or something when he’d “raced” you to the couch in order to hide said boner. You apparently hadn’t, considering you’d taken his cushion-covered crotch as an invitation to sit on his lap.

You struggled to make yourself comfortable, constantly squirming and fidgeting. You were unintentionally grinding the pillow against his hard cock.

You had an affinity for shitty daytime television, particularly overly dramatic crime thrillers. Normally Dib didn't really mind watching them with you but of course today of all days they had to air an episode that primarily featured two opposing detectives with _immense_ sexual tension. It wasn't do bad at first, watching them give each other heated glares from across the room.

But of course, nothing could ever be easy for him.

Perhaps one of the raunchiest sex scenes you could put on daytime television was playing. And either this was some major fanservice or maybe there was going to be some sort of major plot point dropped in somewhere because the scene just dragged on.

It did no favors to his hard dick. And neither did the sight of your legs ever so subtly tensing and untensing in time with the movements on the screen.

Were you... getting off to this? Should Dib confront you, or just let you quietly pleasure yourself in peace?

Dib really did _not_ want to deal with the repercussions of what would happen if he was wrong about you enjoying it. If you found out about how he felt about you...well you’d probably be disgusted. He couldn’t bear to lose you, and if that meant suffering through awkward boners until either he was done with puberty or you grew some modesty, then so be it.

But...for now...if you didn’t notice what was happening, it wouldn’t be _that_ bad for him to just... _enjoy_ it, right? You weren’t touching him exactly, at least not in the way he wanted, but it was _your_ hips and butt pressed up against him, even if there was a pillow between you.

Dib decided to hold his hands at his sides, even with your close relationship it would be just a little too intimate for him to wrap his arms around your bare stomach and pull you against him when you were half-naked.

He just sat back and enjoyed the feeling of his cock (kind of) pushed up against you. He let you squirm in your seat when exciting things happened, biting back moans and being thankful that you were too busy staring at the tv to pay attention to him and his predicament.

Some time around noon, you leaned your back against Dib's chest and grabbed his hands. You didn't do anything sexual, of course you didn't. Dib wasn't even sure if you knew what sex _was_.

You simply took his hands and held them while you continued to watch tv. When you were both sitting like this he could close his eyes and almost believe that the two of you were lovers and not _siblings_.

Especially when you twisted around and whispered, "are you asleep?" When Dib didn't answer or open his eyes you planted a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek and then hopped off him, going to rummage around in the kitchen.

Dib didn’t know whether you did that because you actually liked him _back_ , because you were just a _very close sister_ , or because he’d accidentally sheltered you enough that you didn’t know kisses were usually romantic.

He continued pretending to be asleep as you looked for something in the kitchen, and when you came back with what sounded like more cereal. He tried to stay “asleep” when you sighed gently and leaned on his shoulder. But he jolted slightly, giving himself away, and opened his eyes to meet your...surprisingly melancholy ones?

“Hey, are you ok? You look...sad.”

“I’m ok, I guess? Just...thinking.”

“What about?”

“I don’t know...I almost felt lonely today. It’s my birthday and I’m spending it at home eating cereal with my brother. I kinda felt bad because I don’t really have any friends...but then I remembered that I have you, so I don’t really need anyone else.”

The smile you gave him was heart wrenchingly sweet. You really had no idea how lovely you were, did you?

"Yeah, you have me," Dib said, although you were certainly unaware of _all_ the ways in which you had him.

You pounced forward, latching your arms around him and hugging him.

"I'm really lucky to have you for a brother, Dib. Most girls' older brothers aren't as nice as you are."

Most girls' older brother's aren't in love with them.

Most girls’ older brother’s aren’t hiding _sick_ affections for their _little sister_ , Dib chastised himself. The guilty pit in his stomach melted and mixed with the warm arousal also sitting low in his stomach. Dib gently wrapped one arm around you, careful to keep his hold above your waist and his hand away from your (oh god, so fucking cute) little boobs.

He let you cling to him for a moment, patting your back reassuringly when you finally got up. He didn’t miss the little mist of happy, glittery tears in your eyes when you pulled away. You rolled off of his lap and flopped down in the seat next to him, still leaning on his shoulder.

“I’m cold.”

“Well yeah, you’re not wearing anything!”

“I’m wearing my underwear, that’s enough for an inside day!”

"Well clearly it's not if you're cold!" Dib scolded, but you could tell he wasn't being serious from the way he tried (and failed) to bite back a smile.

"I don't wanna go put more clothes on though!" You whined. You smushed your face against Dib's shoulder and looked up at him through your lashes.

"Can you cuddle me? So that I don't get cold and freeze and _die_ on my birthday!" You pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes you knew made him weak.

Dib tried to distract you from his now-painful boner with an annoyed, sarcastic eye roll.

“Oooor, you could go get a blanket, instead of sapping my body heat like a little lizard.”

“Ugh, fiiiine, I _g_ _uess_ I’ll go. You’re lucky I have to go upstairs to pee anyway, or else you’d be stuck with an icicle for a sister.”

By the time you’d bounced up the stairs and locked the bathroom door, Dib already had his hands in his underwear. He was _not_ going to let you know about his sinful cravings, his lust for your body or his love for everything you were. He couldn’t betray you, or your bond, like that.

But he also couldn’t just sit through hours of you accidentally grinding on his cock without doing something about it. He just hoped he’d be able to finish himself off before you came back.

God he wanted you so badly. The things he would do to see you naked in his bed again. Your boobs had gotten bigger since the last time you did that. They weren't large by any stretch but Dib could tell just how much you'd grown.

He always tried not to think about _actually_ fucking you, it felt like a betrayal of your trust to do so. But this time he couldn't resist, he knew thinking about pushing your legs behind your head would finish him off quickly.

He imagined you lying on your stomach on his bed, clutching one of his pillows and grinding against another one.

"It's so hot, Dib! I don't know how to make it go away!" Your face would be flushed red, and you would be desperate to the point of tears. You would be ready and willing to let your big brother take care of you.

He pictured you wet and flushed, squirming and moaning unashamedly when he slid his fingers...no, his _tongue_ into you. You’d be delicious, and you’d whine and scream his name when he tasted you. Dib stuffed his dripping cock back into his underwear just before he came, much preferring to make a sticky mess of his boxers than having to explain any potential stains.

He’d barely finished wiping his hand on his jeans when you came back downstairs, wrapped in his fluffy, galaxy-print comforter. The massive piece of fabric dwarfed you, and that, paired with the giddy, mischievous grin on your face was doing quite the opposite of diminishing his feelings.

You were so sweet, and so _good_ , it made him want to protect you forever. Even if that meant he had to build his schedule around wearing his libido out before being around you for extended periods of time. Even if it meant he had to protect you from himself.

The sleepy little smile you had when you rested your head on his arm again was the one thing he wanted to keep safe forever.

And he would keep you safe forever. Even if it meant he spent the rest of his life repressing his feelings for you. He only wanted you to be happy...

He just really wished that you could be happy _with him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor, repressed Dib


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humping a pillow is only a good idea when you DON’T have to sleep on it that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter:  
> Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys

You’d taken to wearing your underwear around the house when you knew nobody would stop by. Something about not wanting to bother when you could just wear blankets around, and not wanting to make extra laundry. Speaking of laundry, today was laundry day, and Dib had gotten a _very_ healthy look at your ass when you bent over the washing machine to put a load of clothes in.

Dib was starting to wonder if you’d enjoy if if he put a load in _you_.

He hadn’t even been able to pay attention to what you were saying, until he heard the word “wife” and realized you’d been bragging about how good you’ll be when you’re “all grown up and married”.

Dib wasn’t even sure whether the love or the lust had gotten to him first, but what he did know was that he was now locked in his room, desperately shoving a pillow between his legs to the thought of putting his dick inside you and filling up your insides with cum while you had on a pretty white wedding dress.

You would look so beautiful, with flowers in your hair and his cock in you. He covered his mouth with his arm so that no one in the house would hear him moaning your name.

He wondered how nervous you would be your first time. He wondered if you planned on saving yourself for marriage. At first, the prospect seemed sweet and romantic.

How lovely it would be, to lift up layers of tulle and fuck you senseless in a dress that represents your virginal purity.

But then, with a pain in his heart, Dib realized that it would not be _him_ popping your cherry on your wedding night. It would probably be some asshole who didn't treat you right.

Dib would treat you right. He would treat you _so fucking right_.

He increased the speed of his frantic thrusting, jealousy burning inside him.

If he closed his eyes he could picture it, your sweet face framed with a veil, arms outstretched to hold him close as he pushed his cock inside you. You’d cry, and he’d be gentle and kiss away your tears until it felt good, until you begged him to continue.

Yeah. _He_ was going to be the one to do that. _He_ was going to be the one to ruin your innocence, to take that little pearl of purity and break it open.

He’d tell you how much he loved you, and you’d kiss him and say it back. He’d keep a hand on your hips and a hand in your hair, just like he’d seen in a late-night soap opera on a channel his dad had forgotten to block. You’d make such sweet little noises, he’d push into you, and you’d let him cum inside you and stain the inside of your pristine white dress, and then eventually you’d pop out a little baby with his hair and your pretty eyes.

Dib was... _really_ losing himself to the fantasy.

He hadn't ever really thought about kids before but there was something incredibly alluring about the idea of you with a cute little baby bump. Or even the thought of you being nearly 8 months along, heavy with his child and incapable of hiding it.

It was sexy and romantic at the same time.

You would be so hot swollen with his seed, incapable of doing things on your own and totally reliant on him. But it would also be so beautiful to see you rubbing your growing stomach and telling Dib to feel where your child was kicking.

Dib had read a pregnancy magazine in a waiting room once that mentioned womens sex drive increasing when they reached their second trimester. He liked the sound of that, fucking your tight little cunt while he rubbed your growing belly.

He didn’t even mind that he’d have to be even more gentle than normal, and god he knew he’d treat you like a fucking porcelain doll if it meant getting to stuff your occupied womb with more of his seed than you could fit.

The image of you, bloated from his babies inside of you, stuffed full of your brother’s perfect little spawn, another load of his cum dripping out of your fertile little pussy, sent him over the edge.

At this point, Dib had lost count how many times he’d fucked his hand to the image of you, but as he spilled himself onto his pillowcase he couldn’t help realizing that this particular fantasy made it feel so much more intense.

And when he finally came down from his high, he realized he’d made a _very_ noticeable mess on his pillows, and if you took even a momentary glance at it, you’d be suspicious, you’d ask questions.

But the washer was downstairs, and so were you.

Shit.

It's not like he could just let it be, it would get all crusty and gross and he had to sleep on that!

So he devised a plan. He carefully removed and folded the pillowcase so that his sizeable cum stain was hidden. Then he stuffed it in his hoodie pocket and went downstairs, hoping to be able to distract you enough to drop it in the washing machine without you seeing it.

It was much easier said than done.

When he got downstairs, you were perched on the washing machine looking... perplexed. And aroused. Oh. The shaking of the machine must have been... _oh_.

As soon as Dib stepped through the doorway you went totally deer in the headlights, staring at him like a child who had been caught coloring on the walls. You didn't even seem to know what you were doing but you apparently also had a gut feeling that you weren't supposed to be doing it.

"Hi Dib!" You exclaimed, hopping off the corner of the machine.

Dib could not tell if the little glistening spot on the edge of the machine was water from the laundry, or a much different fluid from you... _enjoying_ sitting on it.

Dib had known since he’d started his own puberty that you weren’t going to stay childish and innocent forever, but despite the couple of years he’d had to prepare himself for the eventuality, it still caught him off guard being confronted with such an erotic sight.

You bounced closer to him, and _oh fuck_ he could _smell_ the arousal on you. He didn’t miss the little wet spot on your white panties either as you nearly skipped past him. The wave of pheromones hit Dib like a ton of bricks, and he was suddenly very thankful that his oversized hoodie was baggy enough to cover up the half-mast erection he was already sporting.

At least you left the machine unattended enough for him to shamefully chuck his soiled pillowcase into it.

And unattended enough that he could swipe his finger across the little wet spot you’d left behind.

He felt like he knew just from the smell that it wasn't water from the machine, but that didn't stop him from sticking a wet finger in his mouth to taste test.

Well... It certainly didn't taste like soapy water.

Dib wondered if it would be especially disgusting of him to lick the metal where you had been sitting. It probably was, but his mind was too focused on the erotic scent and taste of your arousal.

If this kept up, he was going to have a very hard time controlling himself around you.

Fuck it, he was _already_ having a hard time controlling himself, about you in general. He was too far lost in the haze of instinct and hormones to care, whatever it took to get himself off without involving you directly.

Speaking of you, the half-full basket of your dirty laundry next to the washer was giving Dib a very bad idea, but an idea that his sex-addled mindset told him was a _fantastic_ one. Before he could stop himself, Dib found what he was looking for. A pair of lace trimmed pink panties, ones that you’d written your name in sharpie on. Dib thought that was cute, and the innocence of that detail made him pause.

It didn’t stop him though. Not even the nauseous guilt in the back of his mind could stop him. On some level, Dib was aware of how fucking creepy and gross he was being, but euphoria overtook his senses when he wrapped the thin fabric around his cock, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dib gave up on shame for a moment and licked the slick off the spot you’d been sitting on.

It tasted even better the second time.

Dib decided to perform a little bit of an experiment. If he pleasured himself the same way you had then it was almost like you'd had sex.

Dib pressed his crotch against the washing machine, one hand still wrapped around his cock holding your panties in place. The vibration was... definitely not a bad feeling. An unusual one to be certain but he could see why you would enjoy this.

He humped the machine (and his hand, and your panties) and thought about the look on your face when he caught you touching yourself. You didn't even know why your actions were wrong but you got embarrassed and ran away anyways. Dib suddenly wished he had stayed just outside the laundry room to watch you cum for the first time.

Of course, he would prefer that your first orgasm was with him but beggars can't be choosers.

God, he just wanted to _ruin_ you in the best way possible. He wanted to be the one to teach you about love, and pleasure, and sex. He didn’t want to send you off to school and have you get a clinical lecture on STDs, or for you to regret your first time, or to have to have to walk you down the aisle and let you go marry some *other* douchebag who wasn’t good enough for you.

 _Nobody_ knew you like he did. _Nobody_ else on the planet knew your mind like him. Whoever tried to take you away, they weren’t enough. They wouldn’t know your favorite tv shows, or your favorite color, or understand why you’d mumble and hug your pillow when you slept. They wouldn’t be able to give you what you needed.

They couldn’t take care of you like he could.

Dib came for the second time that day in your underwear, quickly adding them to the laundry pile in the machine on top of the pillowcase he’d also stained. He briefly wondered if he left them unwashed, if you wearing them would get you pregnant. He liked the thought, but pushed it down in shame quickly after.

Dib came to the realization that he was angry at the very concept of someone thinking they were worthy of being loved by you. He was jealous of a person who didn’t exist.

Maybe if he played his cards right, they never would.

If you let him take you for himself, nobody would ever dare try to take you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for Dib’s pillowcases?


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not unusual for you to cuddle up to Dib late at night, but it’s a little bit different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter:  
> Heart Shaped Bed by Nicole Dollanganger

You crawling into Dib's bed late at night wasn't at all unusual but tonight it felt... different. Maybe it was the mysterious heat pooling low in your belly, maybe it was the memory of Dib's face when he saw you sitting on the washing machine. Whatever it was, you felt like your whole body had been on fire all day. 

And of course, the solution to all of your problems was always your big brother.

You didn't knock when you came into his room, you rarely ever did. Instead you just slipped in through the doorway and padded across the room to his bed. He was still awake, looking at something on his phone which he quickly turned off when he heard you approach.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I can't fall asleep alone..." You whispered.

“Uh, yeah, of course.” He said, pulling the covers aside and letting you under them. You wrapped your arms around his ribs, and he rested his arms around your shoulders like he did when you used to have nightmares. He inhaled sharply when you curled up against him though, and that was new. You didn’t know why he was so averse to having extended contact with you lately.

Dib, on the other hand, was wrestling internally with his own mind. This was perfect. *You* were perfect. Everything was perfect. The two of you were alone, the room and outside world was dark. Had you been anything other than siblings, he might say it was downright romantic.

But you were siblings, and it was just kind of gross.

Ah, who was he kidding. He wanted to kiss you and touch you and make you fall in love with him so he could keep you to himself and take care of you forever. As far as Dib was concerned, this was the most romantic setting he’d ever seen, and he was not about to let the opportunity go to waste.

“Hey, don’t freak out, but I saw you on the washing machine earlier. I’m not mad or anything, but...uh, there’s a more...there’s a way to do it with two people that feels even better.”

"Oh! Uh... I don't even really know what I was doint it just..."

"Felt good?" Dib finished for you. You nooded in agreement, so grateful that he always seemed to know exactly what you meant when you were at a loss for words.

"How do you do it with two people? I mean, I guess you both sit on the washing machine..?" Dib laughed, always charmed by your naivety. 

"I guess that could work but it's not what I meant." Dib said. "There's a word for what you were doing it's uh... it's called "masturbating." Pretty much everybody does it and there's a lot of different ways to do it." 

"Like what?" You asked, genuinely puzzled by the workings of the human body.

"Well, ah. There's what you were doing on the laundry machine earlier and, you can- you could- ugh!" He blushed, frustrated with himself for not being able to put his words together into a coherent sentence. "It would be easier if I just showed you but then it wouldn't be masturbation anymore."

"What would it be then?"

Dib choked on the word as he tried to say it.

"It would- I mean we would- sex. When two people touch each other... *there* it's called sex."

“Whoa. Can you show me?! The master-thingawhatever, I wanna try!”

“Th-the...I-I mean, if you want?” 

“Yes please!”

“Ok, just, uh, let me sit up so I can show you...”

Dib did just that, sitting on his knees and pulling his boxers down to expose his soft cock to you. Not that it stayed that way for long. Dib was just as enamored as ever as your curious, intent stare turned to confusion as he cupped under his cock to let you watch as it hardened in his grip. 

“S-see, for me, when I...um...when I *touch myself*, I get hard, but for you, you’d get wet.”

“Ooh, can I touch it?”

Dib choked.

“Oh, no I can’t, cuz then it would be sex, right?”

“Yeah, r-right...”

You kept your hands firmly on your lap as you watched Dib with growing interest, but he could still see the red flush of heat creeping up your face, not to mention smell the oh-so-familiar scent of your arousal.

He slowly stroked his cock, taking in the look on your face as he did so. You looked at cock the way other people looked at the northern lights, with wonder and delight.

Your thighs were tensing and untensing, and Dib couldn't help but feel like he'd seen you do that before. 

"Woah, it's like, getting bigger. Is that normal?" You whispered.

"Y-yeah that's normal. You can uh... you can masturbate too if you want." Dib subtly begged ypu to peel of your shorts and rub your clit until you were so wet it was like fucking a slip n' slide.

"I don't really know how though..."

"Just take off your shorts and I'll tell you what to do, okay?" Dib wasn't sure if he'd be able to restrain himself long enough for that. He was on the verge of getting on top of you and fucking your slick little hole as it was, seeing your pussy would only make it more difficult to hold back.

You tugged your shorts off, tossing them to the edge of the bed and spreading your legs. You exposed your wet, hairy pussy to Dib and he knew he had to have you.

“Oh fuck...just, uh, put a finger on the little button on top of the hole, ok?”

You nodded, and the embarrassed red blush on your face was too much. But before you could follow Dib’s instructions, he pinned your wrist to the bed and pinned you down with it. You looked shocked, but not upset, and god you just looked so cute, and so enticing, and so fucking hot that Dib couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Your already-spread legs made it all too easy to put his hips in between them. He hadn’t even *touched* you yet and you were already instinctively moving your hips upwards to meet his twitching length. 

He gave your body what it wanted, gently sliding the shaft of his cock against your folds, letting you rub your clit on him and practically drowning in the feeling of your warm slick coating the underside of his pulsing erection. 

Three thrusts against you and you were already moaning, a bead of drool dripping down out the corner of your mouth. Dib kissed you, sweetly but passionate, and it only occurred to him once he pulled away that he’d just taken your first kiss, and given you his.

"Hey, I love you, you know that right?" He said. You nodded and whined, completely lost in the feeling of your wet pussy being touched for the fisrt time. "I love you and-and you should only ever have sex with someone you love, okay?" 

"Okay," you whispered. "It feels weird. Good but weird." 

"I know another way to make it feel even better but it might hurt a little bit at first." Dib warned, already aligning his cock with your dripping hole. He pressed the head against it and you whined.

"That's not gonna fit in there, Dib it's too big!" Well, talk about an ego boost. Dib would be flattered if he weren't so focused on the feeling of your pussy.

"It will, I promise. And it's gonna feel really good in a little while so just try to stay calm and be quiet, okay?"

You nodded, trusting him so completely. 

He pushed the head of his cock into you despite your tight cunt attempting to deny him entrance. You immediately broke down into tears.

If it weren’t for the fact that you couldn’t seem to decide on sobbing or moaning he would have pulled out, but something about the fact that you were drooling again and mumbling his name through the tears made Dib want to stay inside of you. 

His eyes squeezed shut as he used all of his effort to not just slam into you as hard as he could right then and there. As much as he wanted to, he wanted even more for you to enjoy this just as much as he did. So he sat as still as he could, twitching cock having graduated to full-body tremors at the feeling of your *warm, wet, tight* little pussy squeezing the head of his dick. 

He leaned down to kiss you again, and even though it was rushed and clumsy, he couldn’t imagine anything he’d rather do. Dib distracted you sweetly, pressing gentle pecks onto your cheeks and the corners of your mouth in between sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

“Just...oh god, *fuck*, just try to relax...it won’t hurt for long, I promise...”

"Okay." You choked out, between gasps for air. "Just don't move okay?" You pleased. Dib leaned in (as well as he could without shiving his cock into you) and pressed a kiss to your temple.

"Of course, just relax... it'll feel great when you do... oh fuck..." he moaned, feeling your cunt clench around him again.

"Does it feel good for you?" You sniffled. Dib thought it was maybe the sweetest thing in the world, you were experiencing so many overwhelming things and yet it was *him* that you focused on. In an odd sort of way he felt justified in his choice to... well, you know.

Slowly, with Dib whispering calming words to you, you began to relax.

"I-it's not hurting so much anymore so you can..." you trailed off, glancing away and blushing. Dib gently grabbed your chin, turning you to face him. He kissed you sweetly before pushing his cock even further into your virgin pussy.

Dib nearly came at the sound you made, somewhere between a moan and a scream. After making sure he hadn’t hurt you, he slowly pushed his cock into you, inch by inch. It felt *agonizingly* slow, but as long as you were enjoying it, he didn’t care. 

*”Holy fuck.”* Dib thought, once he’d pushed far enough into you that he could feel your pubes tickle his own. *”Holy shit, I’m finally doing it, I’ve got my cock buried all way in my little sister’s pussy and she’s fucking moaning over it.”*

He waited patiently for your signal to move. He couldn’t stop the occasional twitch or pulse at the thought of what came next though. He didn’t care what happened after, he didn’t care if anyone found out, he was going to fuck his seed into your untouched womb and make sure you belonged to him forever.

You held his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin. He hissed at the feeling but if he was being honest it only heightened his pleasure. Your breathing was shaky and your eyelids were fluttering.

"Is this... Is this all we do, or is there more?" You asked, timidly wrapping your legs around his hips.

"There's a little more, just tell me if it hurts and I'll slow down okay?" He didn't say that he would stop because he knew that at this point there was no quitting. He was in this until the end. You nodded and he slowly pulled his cock halfway out of you, watching your face contort with pleasure and pain.

When he pushed back in, your closed eyes fluttered open.

"Ohhh! That felt... that was really really good!" You whispered. When Dib reached down and rubbed your clit you nearly passed out. Dib continued to fuck you at an agonizingly slow pace until he felt your cunt clenching *especially* tight. 

When he managed tp pull his eyes away from the spot where you joined, he saw your eyes watering and your mouth hanging open.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Please don't stop! Something is happening and it's- ah!" Your cunt twitched around him. Oh, you were going to cum.

Oh. 

Holy shit!

You were going to cum!

Holy shit, you were going to cum for the first time, on Dib cock from him fucking you. He was gonna get to watch you, and he was gonna get to cum inside you afterwards, and *fuck*! He slammed into you with everything he had, and could feel the tip of your clit hitting his underbelly. Your eyes went cloudy and unfocused, a final broken moan escaping from your lips after you whined Dib’s name. 

You laid back, dazed while Dib chased his own high for a few more thrusts. The blissed-out expression on your face only made it easier for him to finish. He could almost swear he saw actual stars in your eyes. 

Dib thought he’d never be able to experience anything better than the feeling of shooting hot ropes of his cum deep into your pussy, the way your entire body twitched at the feeling of him emptying himself inside of you, and the way your inner walls squeezed together when he did, milking his cock and pulling his seed up into your ovaries.

He only pulled out once he’d gone completely soft again, kissing you deeply before he did. You looked at him with such tender love that he almost felt bad about breaking your innocence.

*Almost*.

Immediately he laid down beside you and you both wrapped yourselves around each other. You were clinging to Dib and he was lavishing your face in sweet little kisses that made you giggle. 

"I love you so much." He said, each word punctuated with a smattering of kisses.

"Diiiib! That tickles, cut it out!" You giggled, making no attempt to actually stop him. He planted one final, extra sloppy kiss on your lips. When he pulled away from you your expression changed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dib asked. You burried your face in his chest, leaving your mouth exposed so you could speak.

"I have a really bad feeling right now. Like when you caught me on the washing machine but... but worse this time. Like I just did something really bad..."

Oh fuck. As much as Dib wanted to preserve what little innocence remained, there's no way he could keep the whole concept of incest out of your head forever.

“...we both did something...it’s...what we did just now, it’s not...’bad’ exactly, cuz I love you...and you love me, right?”

You nodded eagerly, like you were scared he wouldn’t believe you.

“See, we love each other, so it’s ok...but a lot of people won’t like it. I know it feels wrong, and for some people, it is...but, as long as we’re together and happy, it’s ok.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“...Dib?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Is...does that mean we can’t...I mean, are we not allowed to do love things? Cuz some kids at school made fun of me, an’ they said I probably kiss you, but they said it like it was a bad thing.”

“...yeah. I’m sorry, I wish it was different, but we can’t do a lot of that stuff. Not in front of people at least. But when we’re alone, like when we’re here, we can do whatever we want. We can kiss as much as we want to, and we can cuddle and sleep together every single night, and nobody can tell us not to.”

You hummed and looked up at him, gently nuzzling your nose against his neck. You tucked yourself into him, folding and scrunching and making yourself as small as possible. Dib knew it was something you did when you were upset.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! Everything's okay." He whispered threading one hand through your hair and wrapping his other arm around your shoulders.

"It's not fair. You're the only person in the world who loves me and I'm not even allowed to kiss you unless we're at home!" You cried, making Dib's heart ache.

“I...I know. It’s not fair and it sucks. If it was up to me we’d get married and have babies and kiss each other whenever we wanted.”

You sat up, staring him in the eyes with a curious, excited expressions.

“Do you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you’d marry me if you could?”

“W-well, yeah! I...I love you, you know...in all sorts of ways!”

“Dib.”

“Y...yeah?”

“When we grow up, I wanna marry you.”

Dib kissed you, so overwhelmed with love for you that if he didn't express it he felt like he might die.

"Then we'll get married. When we grow up." He whispered. He was *pretty* sure you could get married. He could figure out a way. As soon as you turned 18 you'd get hitched. 

Then you could both move away from all of this crap. You could live in a cottage on the west coast and he'd hunt monsters while you stayed home reading those silly fantasy novels you loved so much.

“Hey Dib?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, no going back now. Good luck Dibble, you’re gonna need it.


	4. Pillow Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib’s been extra sweet to you lately, so you try to thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter:   
> Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

It had been nearly two and a half months since you and Dib had started... dating? Did it count as dating now? You thought it did. You wondered if you were supposed to refer to him as your boyfriend or your brother... Regardless, you loved him.

You wanted to surprise him with something nice. Something fun! School seemed to be stressing him out a lot lately (at least, you *thought* it was school) so your idea was to give him a chance to relax!

It only took you half an hour to set up a blanket for in your room. It took you about twice that long to pick out what underwear you wanted to wear. Usually Dib did more of the work when you two had sex but you thought tonight you would just let him relax.

You ended up calling Dib up to your room, where you sat under your blanket tent in a tank top and underwear. He usually liked when you wore stuff like that, he’d always have his hands on you or arms wrapped around your waist. You must have hit another growth spurt recently though, cuz the tank top wasn’t fitting right. 

As you listened to Dib’s footsteps coming up the stairs, he wondered to himself what the hell he had done to deserve you. Probably some monster he’d stopped at one point, but he wasn’t about to question it too hard. As long as got to kiss you and experience loving and being loved by you, he didn’t care.

The sight of you, illuminated only by a couple tiny reading lamps, surrounded by pillows and cushions, with your fluffy hair pulled into ponytails, was only making Dib more confident in his choices. The too-tight tank top (maybe he needed to go clothes shopping soon...) and lacy pink panties were just an added bonus on top of the already picturesque image of you.

You looked adorable when you lit up as he came into the room.

"What's up with all this?" He asked, crawling into the fort with you. You pulled the sheet-door closed behind him.

"You've been all stressed out this week, I wanted to do something to make you feel better!" You said, placing one hand on Dib's cheek. You'd gotten even more affectionate than you used to be. As long as you were at home you were almost always touching him, whether it be you holding hands on the couch or cuddling with him at night or bending over his desk while he- yeah. You touched him a lot.

"You're the best little sister in the world, you know that?" He whispered and leaned in to kiss you. You responded with forwardness that Dib wasn't exactly used to, sure you were always very touchy but usually when it came to things of a more erotic nature you let him take charge.

Not today though. With your tongue in his mouth, Dib felt you take his hand and bring it up to touch your clothed breasts. They had gotten a fair bit bigger since he had first felt them.

Not that he minded either way, he loved all of you no matter what you looked like. Especially not when you were to eagerly climbing into his lap and making grabby-hands at the hem of his shirt.

Dib pulled his shirt over his head and smiled when you rested your balled up hands on his chest. He let his own hands slip under your top, gently easing it up and over your arms before tossing it into a pile with his own. As he surveyed your body, he realized you were wearing the same cutesy pink panties you’d been wearing when he’d found you on the washing machine. It felt like so long ago, but it was still a memory Dib was sure he’d never forget. 

You leaned down to kiss him again, and your bare chest pressed against his when took pulled yourself close. If he wasn’t hard already, he *certainly* was now.

You gently pushed him down onto the pile of pillows that made up your floor, straddling him as you did. Dib gave you a quizical if not amused look but he certainly wasn't going to argue if you wanted to be on top for once.

You scooted down from his crotch to his thighs so that you could unbuckle his belt and slide down his pants. Geez, you were not wasting *any* time in getting to the main course. 

With his pants pulled sufficiently far enough away from his cock, you crawled back up to kiss him. This time instead of kissing his face you laid gentle kisses up and down his neck.

"I want you to just relax and let me do all the work this time, okay?" You said, backing up to sit on his thighs again. Dib nodded and you smiled, taking his cock in your hand.

You rubbed him once, twice, three times before your own lust overwhelmed you and you were shedding your panties and preparing ro ride him.

You’d apparently gotten used to him slipping into your body, or maybe you were just unusually wet, but for one reason or another you didn’t even hesitate to take him into you entirely.

Dib hissed and grabbed your hips, holding you down on his cock as best he could without losing his self-control and pounding you into submission himself. You seemed equally lost in the cloud of lust, mouth hanging slightly open and eyes off-centered. 

Once the pair of you finally stopped twitching and writhing uncontrollably, you locked eyes with Dib again, and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before pulling yourself off of him halfway, and snapping your hips back to meet his as quick as you could. 

You and Dib moaned each other’s names in unison, and Dib *almost* came from the sound alone.

You took Dib's hand and placed it on your breast again. He found that you *very much* enjoyed when he played with your nipples, even just quickly pinching one while you were watching a movie would send you into a lust fueled frenzy.

After a few minutes of lifting yourself up and down on his cock, you wound up getting tired. You didn't want to stop and make poor Dib do all the work though, so you tried something different.

You sank all the way down on his cock, making both of you moan. You slowly started to grind on his cock, finding the sensation to be absolutely incredible. If you angled your hips right you could even rub your clit while you humped his cock.

Dib shivered, sitting upright to angle himself better inside of you. He was hitting spots neither of you even knew you had, and it was very quickly bringing you to your peak.

Dib’s free hand traced your sides, occasionally resting on your ass or pulling your hips down onto his cock. He’d taken to kissing your neck in a gentle, almost lazy fashion. The more you whined and tried to get more friction out of the position, the more he’d squeeze your tit and suck on your neck. He hoped you’d still fit his old turtleneck sweater, or the hickeys he was trailing up and down your skin were sure to give your relationship away.

He did like the idea though, leaving dark purple and red marks all over your skin wherever he could. From the way you were gasping and shivering, a telltale sign you weren’t going to last much longer, he was sure you were enjoying the sensation almost as much as him.

You braced yourself against him, putting your hands on his shoulders for extra leverage as you rocked against him. 

"Kiss me, please!" You begged, and Dib ceased his attack on your neck to comply. With his tongue in your mouth and his hand on your tit you came, twitching and whining all the while. Dib wasn't far behind, wrapping both his arms around you and taking the lead.

He fucked you through your orgasm and continued afterwards, the overstimulation making your eyes cloudy. You couldn't even keep your mouth closed, you just moaned and drooled and let him kiss you.

Sliding his hands down to your hips, Dib lifted you up and pushed you back down on his cock, not unlike what you had been doing earlier. The combination of love and overstimulation and Dib's cock hitting newer, hotter places inside of you brought you to a second orgasm in no time at all.

The sensation of you squeezing his cock with your inner walls made Dib lose himself entirely to his orgasm, not capable of doing anything other than kissing your breath away and spilling himself into your body for...well, he’d lost count how many times. 

The two of you stayed still, just holding each other in silence, not wanting to leave the comfort of each other’s bodies. Your arms wrapped around Dib’s shoulders, your legs still locked around his waist the same way his arms wrapped around yours. 

He briefly wondered if he should be worried about *actually* impregnating you. His hands brushed against your lower stomach absentmindedly as he rested his chin on your shoulder, letting you come down from your intense double-orgasm. 

Dib’s blood ran cold when he felt a hard little lump in your belly.

That... that couldn't be...? Oh no...

It made sense. Your breasts growing so quickly *could* be attributed to puberty but the timing was unsettling. That combined with the amount of sick days you'd taken recently, waking up ill and having terrible stomach cramps.

Oh fuck.

*OhFuckOhFuckOhFuckOhFuck.*

"Hey, when's the last time you got your period?" He asked, not lifting his head from your shoulder. You shrugged and mumbled a little "Ew, why are you thinking about that?" 

"I'm serious when was the last time you got your period." He said with a sternness that frightened you. You weren't used to him being quite so serious, especially about something as dumb as your period.

Now that you thought about it, it *had* been a while.

"Like two months ago I think. Why?"

Dib inhaled sharply. He weighed out the options in his head and decided that he wouldn't share his theory until he could test his hypothesis. He would wait another two weeks, and then he would administer a pregnancy test. If it came up negative everything would be fine, and he would spend a little extra time in the lab that week working on a simple birth control implant for you. If it came up positive?

Well, he would cross that bridge when he got to it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just became Dib’s Breeding Kink Comes Back to Bite Him In The Ass: The Movie


	5. It’s Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s official! Whatever reputation you had, it’s fucked, and so are you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter:  
> Cry Little Sister by G Tom Mac

Dib hadn’t wanted to worry you, so he’d been deflecting questions for the past two weeks. Questions like why he was so spun up about your cramps, why he was so much more gentle with you lately, why he’d been so much more adamant about sitting with you at lunch and on the bus home. You’d given up asking after a few days, trusting him enough to tell you when you needed to know. 

He’d hoped that maybe you were just...late for some other reason. Maybe you’d just had a weird hormone dip, or something stupid like that. Maybe his paranoia was creeping into the relationship. But it had been another two weeks and you *still* hadn’t gone back on schedule, and the cravings and cramps were just getting worse. 

Not to mention that you’d been *insatiable* lately. Dib could practically smell the hormones wafting off of you, and with your ever increasing bust, he’d had to double his efforts to keep unwanted suitors away from you, without giving away the fact that you two were together. 

But even with Dib practically beating people off of you with a stick, or perhaps *because* of it, there were a lot of uncomfortably accurate rumors floating around the school. People had always speculated about your unorthodox dependency on your brother, and his increased protectiveness, along with your slightly bulging belly, wasn’t helping at all.

It took you a while to catch on to the rumors. Between Dib's intense sheltering and your own natural shyness you didn't really interact with your classmates enough to notice. Especially now that you had Dib to focus on instead. Once upon a time you had tried, really truly *tried* to make friends at school but you could only take so much rejection before you tuned it all out.

Today you were sitting out of gym class. Again. For the third time this week. You didn't understand why your stomach hurt so much all the time now. Sometimes it was cramps, other times it was nausea, sometimes it was a sesnsation you didn't even have words for. 

You sat on the bleachers and watched all of your classmates run up and down the soccer field, chasing the ball and wearing themselves out.

A girl, you couldn't remember her name (something with an L maybe?) joined you on the bleachers. The crutches and the cast made it pretty obvious why she wasn't participating, but it didn't explain why she was sitting so close to you. Or why she had a terribly mean look in her eye.

"Y'know your boobs have gotten waaaay bigger since winter break. It's kinda crazy, I've only ever seen boobs grow that fast when a lady is pregnant." She said.

“Um...ok? Why are you talking to me...?”

“Oh come oooooooon, we’ve been in the same class for like, three years, and we never talk. Besides I’m super curious, everyone’s *so* jealous of how the boys look at you now.”

“Oh, um...that’s nice, I-I guess. But I didn’t really...*do* anything, they just kinda...y’know...did that. Like...on their own?”

“Psh, that’s bullshit and you know it. Even Sara took a whole year to get her D’s, and she was taking some kind of supplement or something.”

“Really, I don’t know...”

“Ok fiiiiine, I’ll change the subject.” She sounded exasperated, like you weren’t giving her something she was owed. “So...is there a boy you like? Since you’ve gotten their *attention* so quickly, you can have practically any of them! So just girl-to-girl, who are you after? C’mon, it’ll be our secret!”

"Ew, nobody!" You scrunched up your nose at the thought of any boy other than your brother touching you. "All the boys in our grade are *gross*." 

"Oh yeah? I guess you like older boys then." She said with a knowing tone that gave you goosebumps.

"I don't *like* anybody!" You exclaimed, but your insistency only spurred her on.

"Oh okay! You don't *like* anyone. That must mean you're dating someone." She said, and your heart stopped into your stomach. You had to take a second to try to control your rapid breathing before you could respond.

"Why do you keep asking me weird stuff? We're not friends just... just leave me alone!" You had intended to sound intimidating but you ended up just sounding scared.

"I'll leave you alone if you let me ask you one more question. And you have to promise to answer it honestly." 

You sighed and nodded, just wanting to be left alone. She reached over and put her hand on your stomach, startling you.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

“What...the *hell* are you talking about?” 

“Oh come on, you can’t really be *that* stupid. You’re pregnant, obviously, and since you’re clearly not gonna tell me who the daddy is, I at least wanna know if it’s gonna be a little girl or a little boy!”

“I’m...I’m not *pregnant*! Please stop touching me...just leave me alone!”

“Jeez, calm down, stress is bad for babies. My teacher was pregnant a few months ago, I know the signs! You’re sick all the time, and when you’re not with your brother you’re super moody and angry! Plus, I can feel the little lump, just like when my Aunt Lily was pregnant with my cousin!”

“Please just go away.”

“Have you and the dad thought about names yet? Or is he like, out of the picture? Does he go to a different school or something, or are the things Hannah and Zita are saying true?”

“Wait, what? Hannah and Zita are saying things about me?! They don’t even *know* me!”

“Well yeah but you’ve got to admit it’s suspicious. You don’t talk to anyone around here, but *somebody* had to have put the little one in you! So, like, Hannah said the father is probably Dib, and like I know he’s your brother and all but it’s not like any of the other boys around here are close enough to get with you!”

You felt sick to your stomach. Was that why Dib had been so nervous lately? Did he know you were pregnant and *not tell you?!* Your head was spinning- why did it get so hard to breathe all of the sudden? It was like no matter how deep you inhaled the air just wouldn't reach your lungs. 

"Oh shit, are you gonna puke? Are you having mroning sickness? If you puke on me I'm gonna scream." Lauren said, quickly scooting away from you and (*thank God*) removing her hand from your belly.

You reached down to feel it for yourself, both trembling hands placed on your stomach. You could feel it. The lump.

You stood up and swayed for a moment, your vision going blurry. Once you recovered you bounded down the bleachers and *begged* him to let you go to the nurses office. When he gave you permission you didn't even bother stopping by the nurses office. 

You needed to find your brother.

Dib was in some boring science class, something he’d probably already learned from the books in the lab downstairs and taught you ages ago. He caught your eye and was instantly out of his seat, snatching a bathroom pass on the way out as an excuse. You didn’t even give him time to say hi before you dragged him into the (thankfully, empty) nearby bathroom.

“H-hey, what’s wrong, you look really sick and—“

“Am I pregnant?”

Dib went white as a sheet, panicked expression accidentally confirming your statement. 

“Well, I-I’m not sure, I mean I had a hunch, but I didn’t know for sure and I didn’t want you to be scared for no reason if I was wrong—“

Your sudden sob cut him off. He scooped you up in his arms, petting your hair and shushing you softly. Despite everything that was happening, it was still a soothing gesture that stopped you from breaking down entirely.

You stood on your toes so you could wrap your arms around Dib’s neck and rest your chin on his shoulder. You stayed like that for a few minutes, though it felt like hours. Your mind raced, but you took deep breaths at Dib’s instruction, remembering what the girl from earlier had said about stress being bad. 

“Dib...what are we gonna do? This...this girl from class, sh-she came up to me, she knew, she knew everything, she even said it was *you*, and I-I’m scared, Dib I’m so scared...!”

"*Shit.*" Dib hissed, before quickly regaining his composure. "Everything is gonna be fine, I promise. We're gonna figure all of this out together, okay? And-and besides, we don't even know for sure yet! Maybe I'll give you an ultrasound and nothing will show up." He said.

"Something's in there, I just know it." You said forlornly.

"Hey, we can't know for sure until we give you a test okay? We cab worry about it when- I mean *if* it comes up positive." You shook your head at Dib's attempts to reassure you, and pulled away.

"I can feel it in there Dib. See?" You took his hands and pressed them against your stomach. 

He could feel it. He could feel a lump. But that's all it was, just a little old lump! It didn't necessarily mean you were *pregnant* but... it certainly seemed to be looking that way.

"If we leave school now I can have an ultrasound machine built before lunch." He said. You immediately pulled him out of the bathroom and powerwalked to the bus stop.

He followed easily, his long legs quickly catching up with your shorter strides. After seating yourself as far back as you could, and double-triple checking that nobody on the bus was anyone you knew, you held Dib’s arm like a child with a stuffed animal. He gave you a concerned look, and patted your knee with his other hand comfortingly, letting you hold onto his arm the whole ride home. You didn’t want to let go, even if you had to, so when the bus pulled up to your stop, you kept Dib’s hand in yours.

Dib kept his pensive, concerned look on the entire way. Neither of you said a word, too afraid to say the wrong thing or give yourselves away to someone who might have been listening. You nearly collapsed on the couch when you finally got home. Dib ruffled your hair, and ran upstairs to grab his comforter to toss over you before speeding down the stairs to the basement lab. 

You both hoped your dad wouldn’t notice a few pieces of scrap metal and spare parts missing.

You laid there on the couch, all by yourself for nearly two hours. You were so overwhelmed that you couldn't even *think*. You just laid there, staring at nothing, occasionally rubbing your belly checking to make sure that- yep. ~~The lump~~ Your baby was still there.

After the first 45 minutes of zoning out and touching your stomach you reached a weird sense of tranquility. Like you had left your own body and gone away somewhere to take your mind off of things.

When Dib finally came upstairs, he found you laying on your side on the couch, staring out the window in a daze. He shook your shoulder gently. 

"Hey, it's ready now." He said softly.

You sat up, all of your limbs feeling both heavy and weightless at the same time. You trudged downstairs behind Dib, all the while keeping one hand on your stomach.

The lab table was clearly built for someone much taller than you, so Dib had to help you up so you could sit on it. He oh-so gently pressed a little device, a smoothed-over patchwork of different colored metals and bolts, to your stomach, while looking at a computer screen you couldn’t see. 

What you *did* see was the color draining from Dib’s face entirely, and the way his hand shook when he slid his fingers under his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Well...there’s definitely something there.”

“*Something*?”

“A baby. Do you want to hear me say it? There’s a little tiny baby in your belly that *I* put there, and if anyone finds out about it, they’ll...well, they’ll...” Dib swallowed harshly, reaching under his glasses again to brush the worried tears out of his eyes. “Well...we just...we can’t let that happen.”

"What are we gonna do, Dib?" Suddenly you weren't in a daze anymore. Any peace you had found was gone, replaced by cold, freeze your blood in your veins, terror. You wanted to scream, to sob, to do something more than just trembling and letting silent tears slip down your face. "What are we gonna do?" You whispered, more to yourself than to him.

What would happen if people found out? You knew that it wasn't okay for you to even *kiss* Dib in public, how were you supposed to go to school *pregnant with his child?!* Lauren and Hannah and Zita would probably love to see you all scared and miserable like this.

"I'm gonna figure something out. I'm- I'm gonna find a way to make everything okay, I promise." Dib said, not to you but to the screen- no, to *your baby.* 

You reached for him and as soon as he felt the skin of your palm brush against his face his body relaxed. Both of you were entirely at a loss for words so you found the next best way to communicate. Action.

It was strange how you could go from so terified to so aroused in a matter of minutes but Dib just did that to you. He pulled your t-shirt over your head and lavished your belly with kisses.

He didn’t waste time in pulling his own shirt off, or swinging your legs onto the table and pinning you down to it. You didn’t even mind the shock of cold of the metal lab table, the heat from both of your bodies quickly warming it up. 

Dib’s breathing was heavy and irregular, his hands shaking as he kissed up from your stomach to your neck, finally ending his trail with a drawn-out kiss on your lips. You tangled your hands in his hair and hoped he couldn’t see you crying. 

The hormones that had been wreaking havoc on your systems lately were back in full swing, the desperate fever overtaking you quickly as Dib’s hand traced down your sides. You didn’t miss how his touch lingered over the round little bump in your belly.

He was glad you hadn't worn a bra today, he didn't think he had the capacity to try to unhook one considering all the things you were both going through. While his hands floated down to unbutton your jeans, his mouth wasted absolutely no time attaching you your nipple and sucking. 

Every moan was accompanied by a shaky sigh, every sigh accompanied by a twitch, every twitch accompanied by a moan. For a while you found that tranquility again. Your whole world was just an endless loop of touching and heat and pleasure.

Until the feeling of Dib sucking on your breast became... strange. Not bad, certainly but... different from before.

You felt...*something*, and squeaked. Dib’s hips snapped into you, essentially dry-humping you through your jeans. He moaned sharply, and pulled off of you. A wet string of saliva and...something else connected his tongue to your nipple. You looked up at him in confusion, and he looked at your chest in awe. 

“Whoa...” He said, one hand creeping up your stomach and coming to squeeze your boob again. He held it differently than usual though, with his thumb under it and two fingers on either side of your nipple. 

He squeezed it gently, and looked at you in arousal and awe as a small drop of watery milk dribbled out. He apparently *really* liked the sight of that, considering that he pushed up against you to lift your legs over his hips and practically assaulted your tit with his mouth.

You writhed and moaned underneath him, the feeling of him sucking on your leaking tit was making you wetter by the second. You need him. You needed him so bad.

"Please, now, please Dib!" You begged, mind too cloudy to form a full sentence. Dib understood though, and took the liberty of yanking your jeans down to your ankles and pulling his own down around his knees. With one final, more aggressive tug he had pulled your jeans entirely off.

By the time you had realized your pants were gone Dib was already spreading your legs with his knees, positioning himself at your entrance.

He shivered, pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, and pushed his pulsing cock slowly into you. He was being gentle with you, and as much as you appreciated the thoughtfulness of it, if he didn’t start fucking you *right then* you were going to lose it. 

You whined and wiggled your hips against him, trying to get as much friction as possible. Dib cussed under his breath, moving to lean on one elbow so he could reach down and rub at your clit with his other hand. His mouth was back on your tit the moment he had himself balanced. 

You dug your hands into his hair, keeping his face pressed against your chest so you wouldn’t have to give up the feeling of him licking your nipple and draining you.

You were already shaking, all of the physical sensations combined with the high emotions made it easy for you to lose yourself in the pleasure. Dib fucked you slowly, the way he did the first time you had sex. It was like he was trying not to beeak you.

The memory of that day, of thinking about him while you humped the washing machine, of the look on his face when he caught you, of the feeling of him cumming inside of you for the first, it was what brought you to your first orgasm of the afternoon.

Dib was surprised you managed to get there so quickly but when he accounted for the overwhelming situation and the pregnancy hormones it made sense. Your orgasm didn't slow him down at all. In fact, if anything it made him increase his pace.

With your cunt leaking and spasming the way that it was he could slip all the way into and out of you without even a hint of resistance from your body.

You clung to him, digging your nails into his back as he kept at it, chasing his high on your body as your rode out your own on his. Your entire lower half felt warm and jelly-like when you felt him stuff himself deeper inside of you to spill his seed into your already-occupied womb. 

The hazy afterglow from your mutual orgasms didn’t last long. Between the harsh fluorescent light of the lab, the realization that you’d have to clean up and erase any evidence of the pair of you being down there in the first place, and the sickening fear of being caught and separated creeping back in, you couldn’t find your peace of mind.

Dib seemed to feel the same way, considering his uncharacteristic silence as he redressed himself and helped you put your shirt and underwear back on. He didn’t bother with your pants or his own shirt, just scooped you up and carried you back upstairs to the couch. 

“I...I’m gonna clean up downstairs. I’ll be back really soon, I promise. Just try to relax and take a nap or watch some tv, I’ll come up and cuddle with you when I’m done and we can...we can try to figure out what to do next.”

You nodded, not trusting yourself not to burst into tears.

You turned on the tv but didn't pay attention to what was on the screen. What the hell were you gonna do? It's not that you didn't want a baby it's just... you're so young and you'll get in so much trouble. You had a bad feeling that Dib would get in even more trouble since he was older.

You could feel his cum leaking out of you and pooling in your cotton panties. Normally the feeling would make you all warm and tingly on the inside but this time it just made you cry.

While Dib was downstairs and out of earshot you finally let yourself *really* cry. You sobbed and wailed and raked your nails down your face. It didn't fix anything but it certainly made you feel a little better.

When Dib finally returned upstairs your eyes were ringed with red and your face was puffy from crying. He immediately sat next to you, taking you into his arms and shushing you softly. When your breathing evened out, he spoke.

"I have a plan. But if we follow it then that means we have to leave town forever. It'll just be us and the baby." Dib said.

"Are we gonna run away?" You asked. Dib sighed. 

"Yeah. We're gonna run away."

You pondered the idea for a moment, and then returned his embrace as best you could without squishing your stomach. No, not your stomach. Your *baby*. You and Dib’s *baby*. 

You didn’t have anything to stay for, not really. The only person you’d ever cared about, the only one who’d ever cared about you, was Dib. You could pack up your things and just...leave. The realization struck you like lightning, the fact that you could just up and run anywhere you wanted, far away from everything, to a place where nobody knew the truth about you. Somewhere where you and your lover could be openly, unashamedly in love, and nobody would know the sins you’d committed to be together. 

You gathered yourself, and finally spoke. 

“Oregon seems nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib and his sister/girlfriend on the run, where will they go?


	6. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow through with a half-baked plan and get as far away from “home” as you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter:   
> Run by Daughter

It had been...troublingly easy to get ahold of an old, beat up minivan and a fake driver’s license. Dib has driven cars before, not *legally* but...well, he at least knew how. 

Dib spent days in the garage, ripping out parts and replacing them with new ones. Sometimes you’d sit on an old lawn chair and watch him work, sometimes he’d get so caught up in it that you’d wish him good night and then good morning without him stopping once. 

When he was almost done with the additions and modifications to the now-unrecognizable machine, he’d tasked you with filling a few boxes and suitcases with stuff you’d need, or things you just wanted to take with you. He’d been very clear that you could never come back if you went through with this, so you had to be thorough when choosing things. 

You’d packed his galaxy-print blanket and the shirt he’d given you when you were 10 first.

Most of the things you packed were clothes and other necessities but you also had quite a few sentimental items in there too. Everything from stuffed animals to old photographs to childrens books, books that you would soon be reading to your own child.

It was getting harder and harder to hide your stomach these days. At nearly seven months along you were quite obviously showing. You'd stopped going to school at about five months after catching one girl take a picture of your baby bump in the locker room. It didn't seem like anybody had noticed or really cared that you were gone. 

One evening about an hour before dinner you were packing up some of the last of your things. Most everything had gone into backpacks and duffle bags as you both decided boxes would be too suspicious if they were to be found. 

As you squished your winter coat into an overfilled backpack, Dib entered your room. He looked... serious. And elegant, in spite of the fact that he was covered in oil from repairs on the van.

"It's almost ready." He said, and you stopped trying to force the jacket into the bag.

"How "almost" is it ready?" You asked, folding the jacket and sliding it into a different bag.

"All I have left to do is... put you in it. Then it's ready." He said. You turned away from your pile of bags.

"Does that mean... Tonight?" You asked. If you had been a year younger the idea of running away from home would have terrified you. But now you had come to realize that home was a person not a place.

"Tonight." Dib confirmed and you hugged him as well as you could with your bulging stomach. Distantly, as if in another world, you heard Gaz arrive home and lock herself in her room.

You were going to miss her, certainly but this was worth it.

You waited for night, the cover of darkness and the majority of the population being asleep were absolutely necessary for your plan to work properly. At 2am on the dot, you buckled yourself into the passenger seat, said your final goodbyes to the house you’d grown up in, and didn’t look back as you drove away with the headlights on low.

By the time you stopped for snacks and a map (Dib had installed solar panels, so no gas required), the man on the radio was already saying “good morning!” to whatever middle-of-nowhere town you’d ended up in. 

The dusty, tumbleweed-ridden land you’d made your pit stop in was flat, you could see for miles in every direction, and your view was only impaired by the occasional cow or wind turbine dotting the landscape. It was so different from the dense, cold city you’d lived in before.

Good. That meant nobody would recognize you here.

You stretched in your seat. Rubbing your stomach with one hand and adjusting the radio dial with the other you thought about just how incredible this was.

You did it. You actually did it.

You're at least five hours away from home, far enough that no one was likely to find you soon. Amd within two days you would be far enough away that nobody would even be looking for you.

When you stopped to pee in the gast station bathroom you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You looked... older. Not necessarily in a bad way, you had just seemed to mature overnight.

Maybe it was the bags under your eyes. Or maybe it was your larger breasts. It could even have been the fact that all the maternity clothes you'd bought in secret were just more grown up than the childish t-shirt and shorts that you used to wear. Whatever it was it made you feel... good? It was hard to figure out your emotions these days.

When you left the bathroom Dib had already purchased a map and a bag of the sour candies you had been begging for the whole week.

You popped a candy into your mouth, and held onto Dib’s arm as you went to walk out of the store. It felt good, being able to be affectionate in public. The middle aged woman behind the register called out to you in a cheerful voice with a slight southern accent, and you tried to stay as externally calm as you could. She *couldn’t* recognize you, right?

“Oh, honey, c’mere a sec!”

“Um, hello.”

The woman walked over to, and reached into a large cardboard box on a wooden pallet, probably a new shipment of stuff for the shop. She pulled a large pack of minty gum out of the box and handed it to you, much to your confusion. 

“Oh, my apologies darlin’, but when I was pregnant with my first kid, that stuff did wonders for my mornin’ sickness! Trust me hon, you’re gonna need it when the little tyke starts kickin’. Go ahead, take it, it’s on the house. And *you*...” She said, pointing an accusatory finger at Dib. “You best be takin’ good care a’ this one, y’hear me?”

Dib stood up straight and nodded with a “Yes ma’am!” 

You smiled gratefully at the woman and thanked her profusely. She smiled back and waved goodbye as you left the store, and you felt a tremendous weight lifted from your shoulders as you climbed back into your seat (with Dib’s help, of course). 

You both burst into joyous laughter the moment the doors closed.

"Oh my god!" You squealed. "She didn't even- she doesn't-" you cut yourself off with a delighted scream.

"She had no idea! Nobody can even tell!" Dib said, equally overjoyed by the moment. He kissed you, once, twice, three times, a hundred times. He lost count after three.

You both giggled and reveled in the feeling of being finally, truly free. Dib leaned down and pressed his head against your stomach. 

"I told you everything would turn out okay. Everything's gonna be just fine." You threaded your fingers through his hair. Again, you couldn't tell if he was talking to you or the baby.

You let the tears flow free, the endorphins from finally feeling so truly happy making you smile harder than you ever had. Dib sat up and kissed you again, giving you that wild-eyed, childish, giddy grin you loved so much. You kept smiling as you drove out of the parking lot, and out of the town, and and you sped down the highway. 

You spent the next few hours singing along to the radio, occasionally pausing to read the map and give Dib directions. You knew it would take days to reach your destination, but if you got to spend it being unashamedly in love with Dib, you didn’t care. 

When the sun got low on the horizon and the adrenaline wore off, Dib pulled into top floor of the parking garage for some 24-hour strip mall, and gently helped you into the back. He’d torn out the backseat and carpeted the entire floor, so you could sleep on it without hurting yourself. 

You slept on your back with him holding you close, using a duffel bag full of clothes as a pillow because you didn’t want to go digging for your actual pillows. Dib’s thick blanket kept you warm despite the misty springtime chill in the air, and the stars printed on it matched the stars in the sky above you.

Even the sunlight on your face when you woke up the next morning felt warmer than it had before.

When you woke up, you found that you couldn't manage to sit up on your own. Your stomach was simply too large for you to do so. You spent a few minutes trying to manage the impossible but you ended up just feeling like a turtle on it's back. You resorted to shaking Dib awake. 

"Hhh- hg! What's wrong, are you okay?" In doing all of the research he could between repairing the van Dib had read about all of the complications underage pregnancies could face, so when you woke him up at the asscrack of dawn he assumed the worst.

"I'm fine I just...." you mumbled the last part of your sentence, embarrassed to admit to him what exactly you were struggling with. 

"What is it?" He gently prodded.

You muffled your words by covering your face with your hands. 

"You know I can't understand you when you do that," he teased, brushing back a stray lock of hair that had fallen over your face.

"I can't sit up by myself anymore! I'm too big!" You shouted. Much to your annoyance Dib immediately burst out laughing, and you couldn't help smiling along with him.

“Oh geez, for real? Holy shit, hold on a sec, I’ll help you.” 

Dib stood up and stretched, exposing the bottom of his stomach when his shirt rode up. If you weren’t 99% sure you’d ruin possibly everything in the van if you tried to have sex right now, you would have just jumped him right there. 

So you waited until he’d helped you up and guided you to your seat before reaching over and sliding your hand into his lap. He looked at you in confusion, giving you a shocked expression that directly translated to “Wait really? Here, now?” but faded into hazy pleasure as you stroked him gently through his jeans. 

“You’ve been so good to me this whole time, Dib, I just wanna do something to make you feel good this time.”

“Hnng...fuck, sure, yeah, whatever you want babe.”

You unzipped his pants, giving his cock a teasing squeeze before you removed it from its confines. 

"You're gonna be such a good daddy." You purred, stroking him with the kind of care and attention you only find in someone who knows your body inside and out. He shivered at you calling him daddy. Was that another kink? He'd worry about that later, when he wasn't rolling his hips against your soft hands.

"I love you so much." You said. He responded with a breathy "I love you too."

"I'm really glad you made me a mommy." You said, leaning over to kiss him. "I'm gonna have lots of babies with you." The way you worded your sentence was childish but the husky, erotic tone with which you said them made Dib's leaking cock twitch in your hand. 

"Are you gonna cum soon?" 

Dib nodded, hips grinding in time with the motions of your hand.

You gave him a gentle kiss on the neck, and whispered “I love you.” sweetly into his ear. That did it for him, and you worked him through his orgasm as he spilled himself into your hand. You reached into one of the “necessities” bags with your free hand and pulled out a paper towel, doing your best to clean up your hand and the stray drops of cum Dib had spilled onto his pant leg. 

Dib kissed you when you pulled your hand away from his lap, his own hands cupping your cheeks and holding your face close to his so he could rest his forehead against yours even after he broke the kiss. 

“You’re so fucking perfect...and you look so pretty with our baby in your belly...I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dib.” You said, holding his hands to your face for a moment. He eventually sighed and pulled away from you, hastily tucking himself back into his jeans and turning on the van. 

“So...which way to Oregon?”

You spent the next twelve hours on the road, only stopping to pee and grab more food. Dib had insisted that you couldn't have any more sour candies because you would make yourself sick eating all of them. You knew he was right, but you pouted for an hour anyways.

By the time the sun had begun to set you were on the west coast. You still had to drive pretty damn far up north to get to Oregon but you didn't mind stopping in a kitschy little beach town for a night. Especially when said beach town had a boardwalk- you could smell the funnel cakes, they praxtically called out your name.

"Dib can we please stay here for the night?" You begged, giving him your best puppy eyes.

"We can still get anouther hour of driving done babe." He replied. 

"Or we could spend an hour on the board walk and go on our first *real* date?"

Dib looked like he had just received a vision from the gods. He grabbed both of your hands, held them in between both of your faces, and looked you dead in the eyes with stars in his. 

“You’re a fucking genius.”

The two of you spent a while just walking up and down the beach, enjoying the unfamiliar feeling of sand and water clinging to your feet. Dib had to help keep you balanced for most of it, but somehow that just made the whole experience more enjoyable. 

When the moon rose, you sat on a bench in the busy center of the beach’s plaza as some local band played songs you didn’t recognize. You laid your head on Dib’s shoulder and he wrapped an arm around you. Nobody watched you. Nobody judged. Nobody *knew*. 

When the band packed up and left, Dib pointed out constellations in the night sky, with none of your city’s pollution clouding the view, he could tell you each and every one of the stars in the formations he pointed out. You recognized most of them, he’d taught you about stars the moment he caught you looking up at the sky when you were kids. You didn’t mind listening to the lesson again. 

A new sky was above you, an unfamiliar town surrounded you, and for once in your life, you felt like you were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesomely romantic sweet moments? In my incest porn?! It’s more likely than you think.


	7. Oregon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made it, so what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter:   
> Us by Carlie Hanson

Oregon was a lot cloudier than you’d expected. From the pictures on the maps and tourism brochures you picked up on your very long drive over, you were expecting a lot of trees and a lot of hiking spots. Not that there weren’t a lot of those too, but it was hard to see very far into the woods with all the fog.

You were ok with the fog though. Dib had found ~~and broken you into~~ a gym with showers, so with your wet hair and clean clothes, you were feeling pretty good. You’d even gotten some packaged cheese crackers with a vending machine token someone had dropped.

You rubbed your stomach, feeling the bump of your baby. All in all, as Dib drove you down the highway to the next sleepy town, you were really looking forward to your life.

As your first few days on the road rolled by you found yourself feeling more and more at ease. You hadn't realized how many burdens you carried until you finally left them behind. 

In the hazy evening sun everything around you was dipped in golden light, and nothing had ever been more beautiful. Well, nothing but Dib of course. 

You had suggested, or more accurately begged, for him to stop somehwere and watch the sunset with you. Incapable of saying no to you when your eyes were so bright and filled with wonder, Dib complied.

In spite of the greyish fog hovering over everything, the sunlight still managed to shine on you while you sat at a picnic table in a mostly desolate park. It was beautiful. Life was beautiful. 

When you got back into the car your mood went from sentimental to lustful in a matter of seconds. Mood swings were rarely ever a good thing for anybody but Dib had to admit he *really* liked how often you would become aroused and beg for him to stuff you full of cum.

You had him pinned between your body and the front seat, desperately grinding on him through your shorts. He hadn’t even done anything other than absentmindedly fondle your leaking breasts through your shirt, and you were already practically drooling.

Dib slipped one hand into your shorts, gently tracing over your clit with his thumb. There had been times on the trip that he’d had to pull over and rush you into your orgasm so you could drive in as much daylight as possible, but he was taking his time now.

With all the worrying he’d done over the past few months, he’d hardly gotten the chance to look over your body like he used to. As he teased you, he looked over your swollen tits, full of milk, your round belly, with his baby inside you, and your puffy little pink pussy, dripping and eager for him.

It was one of the rare occasions on which Dib felt like teasing you. Not in a cruel way, he just wanted to keep you going as long as possible. The way you moaned after being edged half a dozen times was a sound that Dib wished he could listen to forever.

He rubbed your clit in slow, methodical circles occasionally dipping his finger into your leaking cunt. He wouldn't drive it in any further than the second knuckle and he knew it was driving you crazy. 

Dib decided to give you a little bit of relief by latching on to your leaking breasts, alternating between them and drinking up your sweet creamy milk. He'd pulled your sweater up just far enough for him to access your nipples without any trouble.

You were shaking, and wether it was from the pleasure or the slight chill, Dib wasn’t sure. Either way, it kept you grinding on his hand nonstop, and made your broken little moans even more enticing. 

When Dib finally gave into your begging, he pulled your shorts off and popped his already dripping cock out of his jeans. You were already very visibly desperate, but the sight of your brother’s heated erection pressing against your clit made it so much more intense.

Your hushed begging only stopped when Dib pulled his mouth off your tit and started mumbling heated words into your ear.

“Fuck yeah, that feel good? You want this, don’t you? Tell me, tell me how badly you need your big brother to stuff his cock inside you and fill you with his cum.”

You weren't used to dirty talk, sex was usually a relatively wordless affair. Needless to say, you found it *incredibly* sexy.

"I need it! I need it right now, Dib please give it to me! You're so hot and big and when you're inside me and it feels so so good!" You whined, grinding against his cock for even the slightest hint of friction.

Dib practically growled out the words, "good girl" before finally allowing you to feel him stretch you from the inside. 

Your milk was still dripping from your breasts as you fucked him. Not that you minded, extra fluid just meant extra lubrication right? When Dib reached up and pinched one of your nipples you nearly cried from the overwhelming pleasure.

He shivered and mumbled something, shifting the position to allow him access to your neck. He lavished the entire area between your mouth and collarbone with kisses and bites, not bothering to avoid leaving marks. You could feel the tip of his cock press against your bulging womb, and if you angled yourself right you could grind your clit on his underbelly when he hilted inside of you.

Dib had one hand on your tit, squishing and squeezing your nipple to let milk dribble down your chest. His other hand was firmly cupping your ass, holding your hips flush against his own so every tiny move you made sent pulses of electric pleasure through your body. 

It didn’t take long until you were begging again, pleading Dib to cum inside you and fill your tiny pussy with a hot load of his seed.

"Please cum in me again! I need it so bad, Dib please! I'm gonna cum and I want you to fill me up when I do!" You cried. Dib crashed his mouth against yours in a sloppy kiss.

"I'm gonna fill you up all the way, gonna stuff you so full of my cum that it drips out all day tomorrow. Fuck, I love you! I love your tight little pussy!" Dib's rambling was what sent you over the edge, it was one of those silent scream, eyes roll back in your head, you look like you're possessed kind of orgasms, the kid that leave you completely spent afterwards. 

Dib fucked you through your orgasm, he had to hold you up while he did because you were too blissed out to keep your back straight. Not long after you climaxed he followed, calling out your name as he shot rope after rope of hot sticky cum deep inside of you.

He slumped back in his seat, softening cock still inside of you, plugging your hole and keeping his seed stuffed in your body. You followed suit, collapsing on his chest and looking up at him in the kind of post-coital haze that can only come from the afterglow of teenagers in love. Dib returned the expression, lazily leaning down to kiss your face softly, like you were made of cotton candy and would melt if he was too rough. 

“God, you’re so fucking perfect. I’m so in love with you...I’m so glad you’re carrying my baby, you’re gonna be the best mommy ever.”

You giggled, Dib’s lovestruck expression and oxytocin-fueled tangent feeling like pure sweetness straight to your heart.

“I love you too! You’re gonna be a real good daddy. We’re gonna make the prettiest little babies you ever saw, and every night when they go to sleep we can kiss and have sex in our own bed, and nobody can tell us not to.”

Dib wanted to reply with his own shared joy about the idea when he felt your stomach push against his quite awkwardly. And then retract.

"Oh my gosh." You whispered. 

"Wait did it just..?" Dib looked at you wide eyed. You separated slightly and trained your eyes on your stomach. The baby kicked, stretching your skin out, before disappearing back into the far corners of your body.

Both you and Dib squealed and cried with delight. You took his hands and pressed them against your stomach, hoping for another kick. Sadly, there was nothing. Dib wasn't *too* disappointed (he totally was, he was so bummed), he just bent awkwardly to press his head against your stomach and whisper something to the baby.

"You know daddy loves you, right? I'm gonna come home every day and hold you and mommy and tell both of you how much I-ow!" Much to Dib's shock and your amusement, the baby kicked him right in the forehead.

You laughed, unable to contain it after Dib shot a confused and mildly hurt look at your stomach. He tried to keep a stern expression, but his own laughter broke through the facade and lit up his face.

“Betrayed by my own child...just for that, once you’re born, you’re grounded.”

“Dib! Dib oh my gosh I just realized something!”

“Huh, what?”

“We gotta name it!”

The stars in the sky were suddenly in Dib’s eyes. He gently rubbed the front of your stomach, gaze slowly moving between your face and belly. 

“Holy shit...this is real. Holy shit, we’re really having a baby, our own little baby, and we get to name it and feed it and take care of it...and once it grows up a little we can read it all those kid’s books about stars...”

"Stay on track Dib. How about I'll name it if it's a girl and you can name it if it's a boy?"

Dib nodded, still star struck by the reality of the situation. Absently you continued talking, musing about your plans and ideas for the future.

"We should find somewhere to settle down soon. I love you and I'm super duper grateful for all the work you did on this van but I don't think it would be good to raise a baby in, you know? Oh and I should probably visit a doctor just to like, make sure everything is going okay in there." You rubbed your belly. Dib nodded along, making a mental checklist of things to accomplish within the next month and a half.

Jeez, had it really been that long? Were you really that close to actually giving birth? Time flies when you're having fun I suppose.

"Oh and we should get married too. Our baby deserves to have parents who are husband and wife not just boyfriend and girlfriend. Not that there's anything wrong with boyfriends and girlfriends who have babies I just want ours to know that... that the reason we share a last name is because we're married, not...because we're siblings." You said softly.

Dib nodded solemnly. Even with how much he loved you, and as ashamed as he was to admit it, how much your sibling status made him love it more, he didn’t want to cause any more trouble for you...or for his baby. Yeah, that still sounded weird. *His* baby. His *baby*. *His baby*. He repeated the term in his mind over and over again. 

“I mean...if the van has taught me anything, maybe I can be a mechanic? Or a writer! I could write about all the monsters nobody believes in, and even stupid people will read about them because they’ll think it’s fiction.”

You hummed softly, deep in thought. Dib reared his head on your chest, enjoying the sound of your heartbeat and the feeling of your body moving subtlety as you breathed. He almost wanted to drift off, but he knew that wouldn’t be comfortable for you.

Instead he gently lifted you off of him, leading you to the makeshift bed you had in the back of the van. You were too big to sleep on your side or even fully lying down, so he’d piled bags and pillows up behind you to keep your head elevated as you slept. Dib wrapped his arms around you, and kissed you gently as he went to lay by your side, pulling the oh-so-familiar galaxy print comforter over the pair of you.

The next morning he woke up an hour earlier than you, giving him enough time to stare down a state map and find a city that would suit his family (he loved saying that as much as he loved saying "his baby"). Eventually he settled on a town (just barely too small to be considered a city) by the coast.

He knew how much you had grown to love the ocean (you insisted on keeping a window cracked open when you were within listening distance because apparently the sound of it made the baby relax), so he wanted somewhere that would let you be near it. He also wanted somewhere with decent medical facilities, but he decided he would just work that part out when they got there. 

This was it. This was him choosing where he and his soon to be wife would spend their lives. Of course, they would travel and go on many adventures across the world but you would always return here.

Now he just needed to find a way for the two of you to get married, preferably legally but he was open to other methods.

There was a courthouse within driving distance according to the map, all he’d have to do was forge a couple of IDs, sign some papers, and you’d be done. Dib knew you better than that though, he knew you’d at least want to do a makeshift ceremony. 

It startled Dib how well this plan was going. Things didn’t usually work out for him, but for some reason, he was...well, not *absolutely* certain, but he was confident in the way things were going. He recounted the events that had taken place, the way you’d been so happy, so willing to throw everything away just to be a family with him. 

He’d do anything for you. As you snoozed, your hands resting softly on your swollen belly, tired eyes and gently parted lips, Dib decided he’d never be so in love with anyone or anything ever again. Even in the thin light of dawn you looked like the sun to him.

He couldn’t wait to see you in a wedding dress.

When you finally did wake up, Dib insisted that you get on the road as soon as possible. The nearest city was only twenty minutes away and he had something 'incredible' planned for the day.

Even though you were sleepy, you gladdly dressed yourself (with Dib's help since you struggled to reach your feet) and took your spot in the passenger seat.

You weren't quite sure what he was so excited about but it made you giddy nonetheless. You pestered him the whole drive into town trying to figure out what it was. 

When you stopped at a thrift store and he gave you the task of 'finding a white dress' you were pretty sure you knew what he was planning. You didn't bother hiding your excitement as you dashed (more like waddled considering the state of your body) into the store.

You found what you were looking for poking out of a box on top of an otherwise nondescript rack of maternity dresses. It was plain, just a large piece of stark white fabric meant to drape over your body and let the skirt and sleeves flutter around. It made you think of the Greek goddesses in the picture book Dib used to teach you how to read when you were a kid. 

It had a broken seam on the left arm, what looked like a white wine stain on the bottom hem, and a strip of thin silvery fabric meant to tie around your ribs. It was perfect.

The hopeful, giddy look in your eyes made Dib’s heart soar. The cashier gave the pair of you a weird look when you checked out, but said nothing, and neither you nor your brother/husband-to-be could bring yourself to care.

Dib had found himself a slightly too big suit jacket to wear. He was helping you into your dress the moment you got back to the van, having to stop several times to just...admire you. 

Sure, maybe he had to lie about both of your ages and specifically your last name on the ID’s, but it didn’t matter. He was *happy*, he was going to marry you, and nothing could take that away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a lot of people forget that Dib is canonically good at forging signatures.


	8. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals, courthouses, and thrift shops, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter:  
> I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams

Your impromptu ceremony had been beautiful, you married your brother on the beach, where the sound of the waves soothed the kicking of the child you had made together. You could hear music playing somewhere in the distance, probably from a nearby beach houses porch. The breeze swept your hair back and the whole world seemed to glow when you said "I do."

You left the trickier part (the acquiring of a marriage liscense as well as fake ID's) up to Dib. With little suspicion from the courthouse officiant, you were wed. Under a name that wasn't exactly yours but, one that you would share with your husband. Even if it wasn't originally his either.

It was a name that would only truly belong to your child, they would be born into it, raised with it, and hopefully never feel like they need to assume a new one. 

Speaking of your child, sitting in the waiting room of a hospital with your husband was incredibly nerve wracking. You were pretty sure pregnant women were supposed to go to the doctor at least once a month and you hadn't seen a doctor at all yet, nearly eight months into your pregnancy.

When the nurse finally called you in, she gave you an empathetic look. You could have cried tears of joy at how natural it felt to say “yes” when she asked if Dib was the father. She seemed to think you were a few years older than you actually were, and you didn’t bother correcting her. 

The jelly she smeared on your stomach was cold, and it took all of your effort not to make a joke about how you were used to very different sticky substances being on your skin. You kept quiet though, holding Dib’s hand and feeling your heart pound in your chest. You hoped all the sour candies and drive through French fries you’d eaten over the past few months hadn’t hurt your baby.

You were relieved and overjoyed when the nurse told you and Dib that you were going to have a healthy baby boy.

"It's a boy! *He's* a boy!" You squealed with delight. 

"We're having a boy!" Dib responded, equally if not perhaps moreso excited. "That means I get to name him!" Dib exclaimed, and then immediately went quiet, deep in thought. Frankly, you didn't even care about names right now, you were too focused on staring at the ultrasound image of him.

The nurse pointed at what you assumed to be your sons hand and said, "Look, he's saying hi to mommy and daddy!" Stupidly, you waved back at the moniter making the nurse laugh. With an embarrassed laugh you rested your hand on your stomach- the stomach that currently contained your son.

"I'm gonna go print these out for you, once I get 'em for you then you're free to go any time. Congratulations guys!" The nurse said, warmly, leaving you and Dib (and your son, although he wasn't exactly actively involved in the conversation) alone in the room.

"Any ideas floating around in that brain of yours?" You asked softly, reaching over and stroking Dib's cheek, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He rubbed the back of his head and half-laughed, nervously. 

“I...um, maybe? I was just reading one of those old star map books, and there’s an old name...it, y’know...sounded good.”

“Oh?”

“Y-yeah! It’s ‘Luz’. It means ‘daylight’, y’know...cuz you light up my life and all that.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork. I love it.”

Dib smiled and squeezed your hand again before moving his open palm to your stomach. 

“H-hi, it’s me...it’s, uh...it’s daddy. We have a name for you. You’re gonna be called Luz.”

You felt the baby kick at Dib’s hand and the dam broke. A few tears rolled down Dib’s face as he looked at you and your belly in awe. 

“I think he likes it.”

“...my son...” Said Dib, voice a barely audible, broken whisper. “We’re gonna have a son.”

When the nurse came back holding a small stack of photographs you were both crying. She gave you a well practiced sympathetic look and wished you luck. Instead of going straight to the van, you and Dib decided to take a walk around town, checking out stores and appartment buildings and (holy shit) the school that your future child would likely attend.

When your feet got tired, Dib suggested that you take a break at the elementary school playground. Normally you would have been wary but summer hand just sprung up and school had been let out for the season.

Dib helped you sit down on a piece of playground equipment and sat down next to you. Luz, *your son*, kicked and you quickly took Dib's hands and pressed them against your belly.

"Talk to him! He loves your voice. You and the ocean." You said and Dib nearly burst into tears at the statement. There were two things in the world that his unborn son loved: the sound of waves crashing against the shore and *him*.

Dib leaned his forehead to rest against yours. He kept his hands gently resting on your stomach.

“I love you so much already. I’m gonna teach you about stars and machines, and if you have a monster in your closet I’ll teach you how to fight it. I’m gonna keep you and your mom safe from everything, and we’re gonna be a happy little family together forever.”

You couldn’t help the happy smile that spread over your face at Dib’s tangent. You knew he meant every single word of it. He’d been protecting you your whole life, from the moment he’d met you to the moment he’d stolen away with you, he’d done nothing but that. 

You had no doubt he’d protect your baby, Luz, as well. Your mind flooded with saccharine visions of Dib carrying your son around, wrapped in a blanket. A space themed blanket, you’d made sure of it.

It was no surprise that Luz kicked against his father's hands. You weren't sure what exactly Dib interpreted the kick as but he took it as some kind of response from your son, and burst into tears again. He leaned down and kissed your clothed stomach.

"I love you too, buddy. You're never gonna have to feel lonely, daddy will always be here for you. I love you, Luz, I love you so much..." you stroked your husbands hair as he cried into and kissed your swolen belly. When his tears ceased and he sat up again you decided it was time to head back to the van. You had a long day ahead of you tomorrow, between searching for cheap appartments and a place where Dib could get a job.

When you got back to your cozy little home on wheels Dib was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. It made your heart swell, seeing him so passionate about how much he loved his son. You knew he wanted more than anything to be a better father than his own.

While he slept soundly beside you you reached down and rubbed your belly. 

"Hey Luz, it's mom. I'm making you right now, isn't that crazy? I'm your house right now!" You laughed at your own silly statement. "Real talk though honey, I know daddy already told you but he loves you so much. He's already so proud of you and you're not even a whole person yet." You sniffled, trying and failing to hold back your tears. "And I love you too. So much, every day. If it weren't for you daddy and I would have had to hide how much we love each other. I hope you never have to hide love, I hope you know... I hope you know that mommy and daddy love you, always and forever... Also please stop kicking my bladder when I'm asleep." From beside you you hear a small snicker and you immediately turn your head to peer down at your "sleeping" husband. 

"Have you been awake this whole time?" You asked teasingly. He was trying and horribly failing at pretending to be asleep.

“Nope. I’m asleep and puppeteering my own body from the 6th dimension.”

“Liar! If you’re gonna be awake, then at least come cuddle me!”

Dib did exactly that, very enthusiastically wrapping his arms around your ribs and nuzzling your neck. The long, skinny look of limbs was only emphasized when compared to your now-pillowy body. He didn’t seem to mind though, just humming contentedly and absentmindedly tracing shapes on your stomach with his finger. 

“Hey, Dib?”

“Mm hmm?”

“Thank you. For everything. If it weren’t for you I don’t know where I’d be right now, but there’s no way it could be even close to as good as this. You gave me a family when I was a kid, and now you’re giving me another one with our own kid. You saved me, and you just keep saving me. You’re my hero. I love you.”

If Dib hadn't already cried so much today he likely would have started up again. Instead he just gave you a gentle squeeze and kissed you on the forehead.

"For the first time in my entire life I feel like things are *finally* going well for me, and it's all because I have you. And now, Luz." He said rubbing your stomach gently. You kissed him softly, both of you taking turns whispering your gratitude and adorations until you had fallen asleep.

The next month was a whirlwind. Dib had managed to land a job and had begun writing, and you had found a surprisingly cheap appartment that you could see the ocean from. You had moved in (with no furniture but a futon you picked up off of a sidewalk and a crib that you spent all of your birthday money on) two weeks before your due date, growing more and more nervous for your sons arrival.

Dib had managed to talk his supervisors into letting him get a laptop with company funds so he could write in his free time and work from home. Your living room was the old futon, a pristine and surprisingly high tech computer, a crib, and a multitude of duffel bags and backpacks. You bided your time until your son decided to evict himself from your body by watching the ocean through the windows. 

You slept with the windows open, and sometimes you’d wake up to the blue light of the computer glowing on Dib’s face, illuminating the small bags under his eyes as he tapped away at the keys. One night you decided to interrupt him.

“I think I found another thing that Luz likes.”

“Oh?”

“He likes the clicky-clacky sound of your keyboard.”

Dib failed to bite back a smile as he tapped away at his keyboard, content to let you space out to the sound.

Until you felt something in your stomach drop, and shot up straight, yelling at him to grab towels and get you to a hospital.

You could have sworn his scythe-like cowlick drooped in fear.

In spite of the fact that your son was ejecting himself from *your* body, your husband was far more anxious than you. He scrambled around the living room in search of the hospital bag he had prepared for you.

"I guess he *really* likes the sound of your key board!" You joked, trying to put Dib at ease a bit but it didn't help. You'd never seen Dib drive as carefully as he did when he was on his way to the hospital.

The following hours all seemed to blur together, a blink in the waiting room, a deep breath going down the hall in a wheelchair, a few minutes waiting for your body to finally be ready to bring your son into the world. 

Dib held your hand through every terrible contraction for the next five hours while you prayed to your own body that you would dilate enough to start fucking pushing already. After another merciless hour of pain, the doctor let you know that it was finally time. Dib clutched your hand like he was afraid you would dissolve into dust if he didn't hold you together.

Bless him, he didn’t leave the room or stop holding your hand through the whole thing. Not even when you squeezed hard enough to cut off his circulation, or when the sight of your blood made him go white, and then green. 

You both agreed it was worth it all though, when a tiny sleeping little red thing was placed in your arms in a hospital swaddle after being cleaned.

Dib had to sit down on the floor and sob when you finally retracted your hand from his in order to hold the baby.

“Come say hi, to our son.” You said, with the tiny bit of breath left in your lungs after screaming them out for hours. Dib nodded and stood up on shaky, lanky legs. He’d been in such a rush, he’d neglected to put on shoes and thanks to his bare socks on the hospital floor, he slipped on the way up and had to balance himself on your bed railing. 

“H-hi there...!”

Luz didn't stir, but that was probably for the best. You picked up his delicate, pudgy little arm and gently waved it at Dib, saying "hi daddy!" in a babyish voice. Dib laughed and his eyes filled with tears.

You spent nearly an hour just lying in bed staring at your son. You had never understood why grown ups liked to smell babies heads but you got it now. There was something so distinct about the scent of this life that you created, that you made with your own flesh and blood. You wanted to keep the memory of this moment in your mind forever. 

Dib stood by your bedside the whole time, staring lovingly at you and your son. Eventually, your exhaustion took over.

"Honey? Can you hold Luz so I can take a nap?" You pleaded.

"Of course! Just let me- ah, here I'll- I'm not quite sure how to- oh..." in spite of Dib's anxious stuttering you handed your son over to him. He quieted as soon as his baby was in his arms. You were asleep the second you laid your arms back down on the bed, so you weren't privy to the one sided conversation Dib had with your newborn.

“Are you asleep? That’s ok, your mom’s asleep to, you really took a lot out of her. You’re so small...so fragile. I have to hold you just the right way so you don’t get hurt. Don’t worry, I’ll never hurt you. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. Me and your mom are gonna keep you safe...and I’ll make sure you’re both protected and happy.”

Luz wiggled in his sleep, turning to lean into Dib’s chest. 

“When your mom’s feeling better, we’re gonna go home. You hear that? We have a home to go to, it’s a little apartment near the beach where we all live together. You’ll get to hear the ocean every night...and my keyboard. I know you like those.”

Dib paused, taking a moment to just bask in the blissful reality of his situation. He’d fallen in love with his sister, and he’d hated himself for it, but now here he was, the love of his life sleeping peacefully next to him as he held the baby they’d made together. 

It felt right. It felt like *home*.

Dib sat on the floor holding Luz for another three hours before he woke up and began to cry. Your sons cries startled you awake and you quickly suggested that it was probably lunch time for the little guy. 

Normally Dib would find the sight of your naked breasts arousing, but with your sweet infant son suckling on your chest, greedily consuming all that his little body could handle, Dib was instead overwhelmed with a pure, wholesome kind of love. 

When Luz refused to continue drinking you pulled your hospital gown back into place and held him close against your chest. He was wide eyed and so clearly full of curiosity and wonder, there could be no doubt that he was Dib's son. He wondered briefly if Luz would grow up to resemble him or his mother more. 

It didn't matter really, he would love him anyways. After all, he was already so in love with his little family. He slid onto the hospital bed next to you and held you and your son in his arms.

"Luz, look! That's your daddy! That's who helped me make you!" You whispered. Luz made a gurgling sound and smiled, a big wide toothless baby smile.

Dib knew then that he had made the right choice. He was living the best possible version of his life and he was overwhelmed with joy. He held his wife and his son in his arms and promised to them both that he was going to care for them forever. And they both trusted that he would.

“Hey Dib?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~70 years later~
> 
> Reader: Hey Dib I’ve been meaning to ask  
> Dib: Yeah babe  
> Reader: Did you ever legally get a drivers license?  
> Dib: oh fuck I knew I forgot something


End file.
